gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-X360 Double Venture Gundam
|model number=*GAT-X360 (Standard Model Number) *LMS-X350 (Space Pirates Baron Model Number) |namesake= |developed from=GAT-X350 Venture Gundam |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Space Pirates Baron |known pilots=Gelm Sacrette |height=22.57 meters |weight=*80.72 metric tons (w/ "Super Scylla" backpack) *76.82 metric tons (w/o "Super Scylla" backpack) |power plant=Ultracompact Energy Battery |propulsion= |armaments=*2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS *2x MMC-XCY74 Beam Saber *2x MMX-X3200 "Super Scylla" 850mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon |system features=*"Super Scylla" Super Burst Mode |optional equipment=*2x 105mm Beam Rifle Type L *2x Shield |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}GAT-X360 Double Venture Gundam (LMS-X360) '''(AKA ''Double Venture'', '''VV Gundam) is Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Suit and appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam FATE. The unit is piloted by Gelm Sacrette. Technology & Combat Characteristics The VV is a Prototype Transformable Assault Mobile Weapon, Double Venture was very well armed and very powerful energy with an arsenal favoring beam weapons. The armaments of VV are two 75mm CIWS, two Beam Saber, two Beam Pistol, Hyper Bazooka, two Twin Sword Rifle, Shield, and lastly two Long-Range Multi-Phase Beam Cannon. Double Venture has an highest mobility and maneuverability and also have an higher energy and powerful beam weapons. Fortunately, the "Super Scylla" maximum output on the Sword Calamity's energy cannon is only at 30% of the cannon used on the original Calamity. This grants the Sword Calamity more energy for use in its thrusters. The energy has drain after each of shooting "Super Scylla" and its firepower are equal to Blaster Cannon of UEF-MS-X-001 Break Gundam and UEF-MS-X-002 Haken Gundam. When the energy of Double Venture are actually running out, the VPS armor will powered down, leaving the mobile suit vulnerable to even the simplest physical attack. Fortunalety, Double Venture can recharge the energy by sending another pack of "Super Scylla" in LS-X4000 Praxis-class. The Venture are using operating system. Design Armaments ;*2x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS is one of Double Venture's weapons. "Igelstellung" has mounted in the Double Venture's head. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as an anti-air weapon. ;*2x MMC-XCY74 Beam Saber ;*2x MMX-X3200 "Super Scylla" 850mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :"Super Scylla" 850mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon is secondary weapon for ranged combat and only powerful beam weapon. Unlike , and , the "Scylla" has been modified "Super Scylla" High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon and mounted on its back. "Super Scylla" can be used either in Mobile Suit or Fighter Mode. The Double Venture can use "Super Scylla" to destroy the target as well as enemy battleship in one shot. When one of the "Super Scylla" are damaged/destroyed during the battlefield, its pilot can detached the damaged/destroyed "Super Scylla". ;*2x 105mm Beam Rifle Type L :Beam Rifle Type L is served Double Venture's primary weapon for ranged combat. Like its predecessor, the beam rifle are rapidly fire beam shots to the enemies. ;*2x Shield :Shield is Double Venture's primary defensive. Like the other most mobile suits, its shield are attached on its left forearm and served as wings in Fighter Mode. System Features ;* :*'''Anti-Nuclear Safety System ::Later, the Double Venture are upgraded with Neutron Jammer Canceller, which giving the VV an unlimited time operation. However, due to afraid of overloading and exploded, Prayitno Faction has decided to install the "Anti-Nuclear Safety System" so it can be pilot the mobile suit with N-Jammer Canceller without overloading and exploding. ;*"Super Scylla" Super Burst Mode History Stolen by Space Pirate The Double Venture eventually developed by by using the data of its predecessor, GAT-X350 Venture Gundam in Earth Alliance's base, Victoria Base. However, the pirates called "Space Pirates Baron" has learned about it and decided to infiltrated the base and stole the unit. Space Pirates Baron raided the base while searching for the unit which was able to hijack Double Venture and the mission has ultimately successful. First Battle with Double Venture Picture Gallery Gat-x-cockpit.jpg|Double Venture Gundam's cockpit Notes